A Halloween love bug
by girlbehindtheglass
Summary: Guilt Na has no intention of telling Vincent how he really feels but will he break under pressure at Tonae's school haunted house?


The thought had crossed his mind at some point that this could be more than one of kyuji's pranks. The sound of something slithering had been following them… Vincent had heard it too. They both exchanged glances and Vincent nodded at his lord and disappeared into the darkness. Guilt Na tried to regain his demeanor and pretend that nothing was wrong. The slithering continued …but slower now. Guilt na thought back to this morning and smiled grimly at the memory.

Waking up in the morning was always the worst part of his imprisonment inside the reached doll. Granted there wasn't anything the sun could really do to him in this body, but even having to look at the horrid blinding orb was bad enough. And today was grocery day. He had groaned inwardly as he gazed out at the blazing sun. Fall was here so it shouldn't have been as much of a problem in October. But on this particular day the sun was blazing down through the dying leaves on the trees.

"I guess I better get Vincent…" He sighed pushing himself out of bed. He felt around on the floor for his house slippers but instead his ankles were grabbed by a pair of cold hands.

"Kyuji! You jack ass what are you doing under my bed!" He screeched flailing his legs around. The black haired wizard let go and sat Indian style on the floor.

"I was looking for suet sprites." he replied plainly smirking at the flustered Guilt Na doll.

"What!? At 7 o'clock in the morning !?" he demanded baring his fangs.

"Why not ?" he asked blankly.

"Your such a pervert!" Guilt Na exclaimed kicking him out the door and onto his face. He slammed the door shut and leaned up against it fuming.

"He so god damn creepy." he huffed walking over to his bed and flopping down. A knock came at the door and he twitched slightly.

"I swear Kyuji if it's you I'm going to Knock you-" he began to say but opened the door and there stood Tonae. She gazed up at the doll and smiled sweetly as she handed her a wad of clothing.

"Guilt Na chan I have a favor to ask you ." she smiled . Guilt Na's stomach turned slightly and she deflated. He couldn't say no to her.

"What is it?" he grumbled raising an eyebrow.

"Will you and Vin chan help out with the Halloween celebration at my school again this year? I know it's short notice but brother Kyuji says he is too busy with a project to help out this time." she pouted slightly at this and Guilt Na cracked.

"Sure… we'll help you." he threw her arms around Guilt Na and buried her face in the dolls curls.

"You really are the best friend I've ever had." she squealed happily letting her go and running out of the room.

"To much excitement…." Guilt Na mumbled. He glanced casually over at the clock and read the date.

"October 31st!" he cried in dibelief."Damn Kyuji skipping out on his sister so I have to do his work while he's off goofing around with suet sprites!" he growled unfolding the wad of clothing. Guilt Na gazed at it blankly for a moment then realized it was his old mantle.

"well what do ya know…" he muttered running his fingers over the fabric. Even though he couldn't feel it he knew the feel by memory. But then he noticed something strange about it.

"I'm sorry to barge into your room like this my lord. " a voice piped up. Guilt Na turned around and looked at her faithful servant.

"No need to apologize Vincent …you're the only person in this damn house I always want to see.." He smiled laying the costume back down on the bed.

"Did you help Tonae fix this?" he asked holding up the cloak.

He watched Vincent fidget and then answer "Y=yes my lord. although very talented did not know how to stick velvet properly."

Guilt Na smiled softly and then back down to the cloak.

"Vincent… You haven't changed at all…" he sighed happily.

"Excuse me my lord?" Vincent asked.

"Oh…nothing." he replied the empty jar shaped as a heart inside his chest vibrated. He looked at himself puzzled and then shook his head.

"My lord do you require any assistance?" Vincent asked cocking head to the side.

"No Vincent …why?" Guilt Na replied.

"Your staring at me my lord." Vincent replied.

All the normal reactions of embarrassment don't apply to someone with no blood . But as he soon found out the mental state of denial was amazingly flawed.

"Was I?! oh I'm sorry just lost in though I guess ! I don't know why !" he rambled sweat dropping at the end of his outburst. Vincent's eyebrows furrowed and his face became serious.

"Are you alright my lord? You have seemed out of sorts lately." Vincent questioned.

"I'm fine Vincent ..you worry too much." he sighed his insides flip flopping.

The real truth of the matter was that he had not been at all alright lately. Everyday for almost a month he had felt as if he unable to breath when Vincent was around. He hadn't been sure at first why this was but he had eventually figured it out. Whenever he was there Guilt Na and even when he was in his true form felt it was hard to breath. He couldn't say he was IN LOVE with him …more like enraptured. It wasn't his power or his strength that impressed him. It was the thing he had always admired in Vincent … his heart. How for considering himself so lowly that he still strived to always do his best.

"You have always been amazing…" he smiled. Then he froze. Vincent was still there…. And he had said it… out loud. He turned around mortified and darted past Vincent into the bathroom. Guilt Na smacked his smooth wax forehead humiliated and sank down on the bathroom room floor.

"Damn!" he hissed at himself slamming hit fist against the wall.

He wasn't sure he would be able to look at Vincent today after this and the idea of having to spend the day with hi trailing along made the doll vampire wince.

"My lord ? Are you alright?" Vincent's muffled voice came through the thick wooden door.

"I'm fine ! Please leave me alone!" he called back placing his hands over his face.

"As you wish my lord…" Vincent's reply came softly and Guilt Na listened intently as his footsteps left the room. The doll felt a wave of relief wash over him and he slowly got up from the floor. He gazed at himself in the mirror quietly and then glared at his reflection.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he demanded of himself gripping the edge of the porcelain sink tightly. He gritted his teeth and placed his hand on the mirror over his reflection. He then took a much needed deep breath and cracked open the door. He checked the room to make sure no one had slipped past his notice and then threw open the door and proceeded to get ready for the day.

He brushed the wrinkles out of the dark dress and pinned his long curls back into the usual pigtails.

"Tonae? " Guilt Na asked as he noticed her refection in the hall mirror.

"Are you ready to go Guilt Na ?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled at her and turned around to face her evenly.

"As you command princess." he replied then his eyes caught something else out the corner of his eye.

"Come on Vin chan ." Tonae called over her shoulder at the batman hanging back .

"Coming ." he replied smiling at her softly. He simply glanced at Guilt Na and then followed Tonae out the front door. Guilt Na was taken aback by this an hurried to catch up to them.

"I just love fall…" Tonae sighed happily. "It's when nature is at its most beautiful."

Guilt Na had to admit even given the enormous amount of sun that day the trees still looked brilliant.

"What's your favorite Vin chan?" the black haired girl asked. Vincent paused momentarily before thinking and replied.

"Winter … that was when my lord found me." he replied smiling at Guilt Na. The doll vampire felt his stomach twist and the jar in his chest vibrate again. He bit his lip and smiled little back at Vincent. But he watched as Vincent's expression changed and then returned to the solemn expression as when the left. The rest of the trip to the school was mostly occupied with small talk between the three and guilt Na's constant scrutiny of Vincent's behavior.

"What is wrong?" he asked Vincent mentally then sighed and rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior. He quickly turned his attention to the scene unfolding in front of him. It was like watching a bee hive in the middle of summer. So many students doing so many jobs.

"Hello! I'm so glad you could make it." a familiar voice stated happily. All three of the travelers turned around and were met with the happy face of Shizuka. Behind her stood the ever present Dune who grunted at them in greeting.

"I'm glad you're here to help out with the festival. Thanks to your performance last year we've sold triple what we did last year. And our school is the talk of the town right now and we should make even more on the walk ins." the blond school president giggled happily clutching her clipboard.

"I don't have to do the same thing as last year do I?" he asked sulking.

"Oh no! Not at all but you will have to make a few appearances during the night…There's a group of fan girls who have been waiting angciously to see the Great Guilt Na Zan again so I'm told." she winked. The doll smirked slightly at the thought of a mob of girls chasing him around.

"We'll I can't say they don't have good taste." he replied throwing his long curls over his shoulder.

"I can…" Dune scoffed rolling his eyes at the vampire aristocrat.

Guilt Na shot his a look for which dune received and ignored.

"Why you…" he began when a slender arm slide around his waist restraining him from clobbering the desert dweller.

"Calm yourself my lord…" Vincent mused soothingly in the dolls ear. Guilt Na froze and felt a chill crawl up his spine. He watched the synthetic hairs next to his face sway in the breath of his servant. His body slowly relaxed and then he sighed deeply.

"Thank you Vincent…" he muttered as Vincent relapsed him.

'Consider yourself lucky …" Guilt Na grumbled as he pushed past Dune and the president.

"OH! Guilt Na … there is one more thing…"

"Vincent…please remind me again why we are in charge of this place…" Guilt Na groaned looking at the almost empty room.

"Well my lord we-" his servant began before guilt Na held up a hand.

"I got it…" he growled as he trigged into the room.

(Flashback)

"Just remember to make it look extra spooky… You're the only one who can do it. I've seen the magic you've used before. I'm sure you'll do great."

(End of Flashback)

"I hate her…" Guilt Na grumbled as he picked up the streamers that lay on the floor. He glanced around the small room and then stepped over to the wall. The thin paper screen slid open easily and revealed a room twice the size of the previous one. Guilt Na could see it all now. He could certainly make it scary… very scary. He ran his tongue over his fangs lightly and smirked into the dark room.

"You want scary… I'll give you scary." he chuckled and turned around to face Vincent. But he wasn't there.

"Vincent?" Guilt NA called out annoyed. A few seconds passed and there came no answer.

"Vincent?" He asked again and still no answer.

"Yes my lord …" an answer came from the doorway behind him. Guilt Na nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise and whipped around to see his servant.

"God Damn it Vincent!" Huilt Na shouted at the bat man embarrassment flooding his features.

"I'm so sorry my lord ! I didn't mean to startle you!" Vincent apologized profusely.

Guilt Na studied Vincent's flustered features and relented.

"You know I can't get truly mad at you fool." he smirked punching Vincent lightly on the arm.

Vincent's features softened and he smiled widely, but then returned to the solemn look as before. Guilt Na rolled his eyes and walked past Vincent into the other room.

"This I can work with…" he concluded as he took his stance.

"Powers of dark I command thee… As your master of the night … Give me one hell of a haunted house…"

"You look very regal my lord." Vincent stated softly as he laced up the back of Guilt Na's corset up.

"You look way cooler…" he muttered in distain. Vincent did look cooler …way cooler. He wore tight riding pants and hard black boots on his feet. Above he wore a loose buttoned up shirt with a long riding coat that almost met with the floor. He had slicked his hair back and had put his sunglasses aside.

"Don't forget your hat." Guilt Na reminded him glancing over at the top hat sitting on a makeup stool.

"Oh right! Thank you my lord." he exclaimed reaching for the hat. But Guilt Na swept it off the stool and placed it on his head.

"There… you look perfect. The girls won't even bother with looking for me when they see you." he smiled proudly as he adjusted the hat on Vincent's head.

"Oh no! your far more amazing to see than a mere bat like me." he protested his face turning bright red.

"Nonsense! Don't belittle yourself… You look incredibly handsome ." Guilt Na stated and bit his lip a little embarrassed. Vincent fell silent for a moment and then stated solemnly.

"If you say so my lord." Guilt Na watched as Vincent had turned to leave and acting purely on impulse he grabbed the batman's arm.

"What's wrong with you today?" he demanded tightening his grip on the tall man. Vincent kept his face turned away and simply replied, "Please do not make me tell you my lord… it is of the utmost importance that I continue to serve you."

Guilt Na felt his face contort at the statement.

"What on earth do you mean?" he asked the taller man slowly.

"I'm sorry my lord I have to go!" he yelped as he pulled his hand out of his master's grip. Guilt Na stood stunned as the rustle of the heavy tent flaps quieted. He stood in the tent still as the dead and thought about what Vincent had said.

"What the hell do you mean idiot?… why wouldn't you be able to serve me?" he asked himself softly.

"Guilt Na chan?" a small voice broke his concentration and he turned in his form fitting outfit to face Tonae. She was dressed like a mermaid and Guilt Na had to stop himself from laughing as she almost tripped on her tail.

"I asked my brother if I could borrow the perfume for your appearances … he gave me this little jar of it…. But he told me to tell you to use it carefully because it only lasts 10 minuets." she replied handing the doll a small vial of pinkish perfume.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Tonae."he smiled tucking the vial into his cloak.

"guilt Na! we're ready to open!" A familiar voice yelled intro the tent. Guilt Na felt compelled to stop mid knot on his cloak as the desert dweller's voice rang loud around him.

"Just wait a second idiot!" he spat back as he threw Tonae one last smile and exited the tent.


End file.
